


Frostbite

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	Frostbite

“I’m not sure you understand what I’m saying here.”

“No. I  _ completely _ understand what you’re saying, Tony. I just disagree,” you stated. You and Tony had been in a standoff for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

Neither of you were budging. 

“But, Y/N, it’s cold outside!” Tony whined.

“Yeah so? I wanna see the leaves. I want to jump in leaf piles. Ya know? Fall shit. It’s the single best time of the year; we need to enjoy it!”

Tony, who had just opened his mouth to retort, was cut off by Sam yelling from the kitchen. 

“That’s enough you two! Seriously, y’all are ruining my afternoon. If ya gotta fight, do it somewhere else!”

“Yes, Dad,” you snarked at Sam. You stuck your tongue out at Tony, fully intending to be done arguing, but Tony threw a pillow at you. You caught the pillow right before it hit your face, and lowered it to glare at Tony, who just smiled. You’d just launched yourself at him when two arms banded themselves around your waist and hauled you backwards. 

“Okay, okay, babe. Reel in the crazy would ya?”

“ _ Clint _ ,” you whined, “why you gotta rain on my murder parade?”

“As if you would  _ actually _ kill me, Y/N; you love me,” Tony laughed from his position on the sofa as Clint carried you away. 

“I wouldn’t bet on that Stank!” You yelled from the hallway. 

Clint laughed as he continued to carry you towards his room. When he got there he set you down and released you with one arm to open the door. You tried to take advantage of his momentary weakness, but he knew you too well. He opted to pick you back up with one arm and drag you through the doorway. 

“Why can’t you ever let me have any fun?” you giggled as Clint tossed you on the bed before he laid down perpendicular to you with his torso across your legs; keeping you in place. “You know I wouldn’t  _ actually _ kill Tony.”

“I know. But if I left you two alone any longer, the rest of us would have wanted to knock you both unconscious.” Clint turned over and shifted so his chin was resting on your stomach as he smiled at you. “Plus, I don’t want you to spend the  _ whole _ day with Stark. I want my Y/N time.” Then he buried his face in your stomach and wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you to him. 

“I’m dating you, ya dork. You get more ‘Y/N time’ than anyone else,” you said, threading your fingers through his hair. 

He grumbled something you couldn’t hear before lifting his head to look you in the eye again. 

“So you wanted to go to the park right?”

“Eavesdropping again, Barton?” you chided, gently tugging at his hair and pulling another smile from him. 

“Always babe.”

…

His smiley, good humor didn’t last long. Although  _ you _ enjoyed trekking through the fall colors of the park, your boyfriend wasn’t as enthusiastic. You’d told him to bring a jacket and gloves, but he’d assured you he wouldn’t need them. You offered to buy coffee, he’d accepted that, but whereas you’d sipped your drink so you could keep the warm cup in your hands, Clint had all but gulped it down and tossed the cup in minutes. So now he was caffeinated  _ and _ complaining. 

“ _ Babe _ ! I’m gonna get frostbite if we stay out here any longer!” 

“No you’re not. We can leave soon, but I wanna climb one tree before we leave.” You chose not to remind him that, had he listened to you earlier, he’d be warmer. 

“I could just leave you here.”

“Yes, you could. But you know how klutzy I am, sweetie. If you leave, I may fall out of the tree that I’m gonna climb and hurt myself.”

“Are you trying to  _ guilt _ me?”

“Nope, if I fall, that’s my own dumb fault. But I know  _ you _ . If you left and I got hurt, you’d blame yourself anyway.”

Clint huffed in response, his breath fogging up in front of him, as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. You laughed before jogging off down the path ahead of him. 

For a few minutes, you stayed out of his sight, doubling back to get behind him as he ambled down the path after you, grumbling. He swapped between whining about the cold and about how he couldn’t keep track of you. Rolling your eyes, you decided that he deserved some leaves down his shirt. 

As quietly as possible, you snuck back in front of him. Once you were decently ahead, you took off your jacket, stooped down and gathered a large pile of leaves. The leaves were  _ mostly _ dry, but some of them were definitely damp. Smiling, you wrapped your jacket closed and made your way to the perfect tree. The tree had a limb thick enough for you to rest on, that hung over the path that you knew Clint would be walking down any minute. So you shimmied up the tree with your bundle, and waited. 

As Clint passed under the branch, you shifted to pull the bundle of leaves in front of you. Your movement made just enough of a noise to alert your boyfriend, who looked up, spotted you, and had a millisecond to wonder  _ what the hell _ you were doing before you yelled, “CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER!” and dumped your slightly damp leaves all over him. 

Some of the leaves missed him entirely, most got caught in his hair, but to your immense joy, a few particularly damp ones made their way into his shirt. 

“GAH!” Clint yelled, jumping up and down, and shaking out his shirt. He brushed at his hair and glared up at you. Meanwhile, you were laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe properly. 

Clint sighed, and felt the anger bleed out of him as he watched you laugh. It was hard to stay too mad at you when you looked so happy. Plus, he was pretty sure if you were laughing that hard, you were bound to fall out of that tree soon

And he was  _ so _ right. 

Not even a minute later, your body leaned too far to one side and you tipped off the branch. Fortunately, Clint wasn’t angry enough to let you get hurt. Before you could even squeak, you were in his arms. You giggled one more time, reaching up to brush a straggling leaf out of his hair. 

“You are  _ so _ lucky I love you,” Clint grumbled. 

“I know, I really am. But I just couldn’t help it; you were being such a grump.” He rolled his eyes and started walking, still carrying you. 

“Clint,” you squirmed, trying to get down, “I can walk.”

“Mhm, I know. But if I put you down, you could run off again. Not taking that chance.” His words were grumbled, but there was a smile on his face as you sighed and resigned yourself to being carried. 

“Where are we going?”

“Home. Pizza. Netflix binge. And  _ I’m _ picking the movies.”

“ _ Aw, Clint _ !”

“Don’t you ‘ _ aw Clint _ ’ me. Frostbite payment is due.”


End file.
